


the long way home

by hwallrics



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwallrics/pseuds/hwallrics
Summary: it took 2,000 miles and a night stranded together for feelings to finally be put on the table.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	the long way home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my submission for the lucky 7 fest. to the prompter—i hope this is everything you hoped it would be!
> 
> prompt #84:
> 
> Sejun and Subin break down in the middle of nowhere in a storm and have to spend the night together in an abandoned shack.
> 
> also—some brief notes about this. it's set in america because i personally know it best, and for pretty much no other reason. i don't explain why, but you can think of any reason you want for why they go to university together in new york city lol. also, i have personally driven through vermont's forests at night in a storm and it IS as terrifying as it seems. also, after writing the entire fic, i realized i made them get lost instead of breaking down... i hope that's okay T___T

the road ahead was dark and the rain hit heavily, much too heavily than felt safe, in subin's opinion. it was coming down in sheets, almost no sight left and their vehicle's fog lights doing absolutely nothing for visibility. the sound of the water slamming into the car gave subin phantom pains from its intensity. however, sejun was the one behind the wheel, and he had insisted the whole evening that they would be fine, so he sat back and let him do what he wanted, knowing it would come back to bite them later.

earlier in the day, it had only been sprinkling, and it was so light that they didn't even feel the need to put their hoods up when they stopped for dinner at some diner along the highway. it was a fairly typical road stop type of place, with bad decorations on the walls attempting to be reminiscent of the american 1950s. they didn't stay for long, knowing it would get dark faster that night because of the heavy clouds filling the sky.

while they still had a signal, they checked the weather report. the rain showed no signs of letting up until the next day, but sejun figured it wouldn't be a big deal, his overconfidence shining as he eyed the car they had rented for this part of their journey. it was big, way too big for just the two of them, and carried much more power than either of them needed, but sejun had, once again, insisted on it.

their road trip wasn't too long, compared to the more idealized vision of one, where young people typically would drive across the united states or some other absurdly large region together to find themselves. subin always found the idea kind of stupid. of course it would be fun to travel and see lots of places, but the romanticism of it was lost on him.

sejun and subin's trip was much more practical. partially because subin had insisted on it and organized most of it himself, but also because they didn't have far to go. well, far compared to others. there wasn't a single destination in mind but rather lots of little ones, and they'd make a circle before eventually coming back to their starting point.

sejun had suggested the idea during spring break, pitching it for the summer. they could work extra hours and save up as much as possible for the few months until then. both of them had nowhere to go and would be stuck inside for most of it if they didn't have any other plans. even saving up wouldn't provide them with the huge amount of money they would need to support them in doing things that most people their age actually found interesting, and most of their peers would be going home for the summer or traveling to places much more expensive than they could imagine. home was out of the question—for various reasons—but a trip sounded like a lot of fun, even though subin wouldn't readily admit it. he tried to act like he only agreed to make sure that sejun wouldn't get himself into trouble on his own, but the meticulousness with which he planned the trip suggested otherwise, and they both knew it.

they would leave their dorm in new york city at the beginning of summer and rent a car, driving up through new england and hitting all of the small, quaint little towns as well as some of the larger ones. first would be connecticut—hitting bridgeport, new haven, and hartford, before moving on to boston, and further up to portland, in maine. if they had the time and the money, they'd keep on to canada—heading through new brunswick, and taking the scenic route along the coast up to québec city and montréal. then, back down through vermont and rural new york, and they were home. it was ambitious, but it was also the kind of thing subin never could've imagined himself doing on his own, without someone as adventurous and carefree as sejun alongside him.

subin spent over a week planning it out, with the help of google maps and his own wisdom, the trip would take about two weeks at most. they couldn't drive the whole time after all. they needed time to rest, and time to actually do things instead of making it out to be some kind of race to get to the finish line. they wouldn't get to do much in the big cities for lack of money, but it would still be great to see them and be able to say that they've been.

lodgings were more simple than they seemed. there were always cheap, shitty little motels along highways especially out in the middle of nowhere, made especially for people like them on long trips with no destination in sight. in the bigger cities like boston or montréal, hostels would suffice. despite having to share a room with others, they were much cheaper than hotels, and weren't flashy in the slightest. as a precaution, he'd bookmarked a few places to stay on his phone's map and brought more than enough cash, but if worst came to worst they could always park on the side of the road and sleep there. it wasn't exactly safe, but it was better than getting into an accident.

which brought him to their current predicament.

it was almost three in the morning, and they were on the last leg of their trip, in the middle of nowhere in rural vermont, driving through some kind of endless forest that really didn't seem as big as it was on the map he had. the trees were tall, dark, and thick, and the road was technically a highway but felt more like something haphazardly scraped together just to be able to say they had it. it was rough and patchy, filled with potholes and feeling more dangerous by the second, what with the way it would randomly twist and turn. it was so dark that the signs warning against said turns would show up way too late, and they would hit the turns so hard that it jolted subin to be fully awake and slightly terrified.

there was a motel along this road somewhere, subin had saved it, but their phones weren’t getting a signal so he had no way of knowing how long it was until they'd get there. he wasn't even sure if it was in a town or just somewhere along the road, but it didn't matter because the signs indicating which towns were coming up next had stopped showing up hours ago.

"sejun, you need to pull over," subin said, after a particularly bad pothole that would've sent him flying if not for his seatbelt. the rain was so loud that he practically had to shout to be heard, even inside the car.

"looking at the map isn't gonna help us now. you don't even know where we are. we just have to keep going until we find something. there's a road so there's bound to be some sign of life at some point, right?" sejun was gripping the steering wheel with all his might, knuckles turning white from the effort. he was grimacing, which was actually a rare sight on him.

"this weather is dangerous, seriously, you have to pull over. let me try and figure out where we are again." subin held onto the car door, trying not to gasp at the sharp turn sejun had to make at the last minute.

"fine, fine. give me a second." both of them turned to the windows, looking at the sides of the road for any areas wide enough to pull over. for most of the route, there had been small hills on each side of the road, like they were driving through a tiny valley, so it was impossible to stop. after a while, however, it seemed to have evened out, and there was a little bit of space on each side to potentially pull over. after a few minutes, they found a perfect place, car bouncing as sejun pulled it gingerly onto the gravelly dirt.

subin picked up the map from the floor of the car, turning on the overhead light to give it a closer look. when leaving burlington, the owner of the convenience store they stopped at for gas suggested they get a physical map to help them along the journey. they'd been warned about the forest, especially with how confusing it could get at night. that, and knowing they'd also be going through similar areas in new york, made it a worthwhile purchase, though sejun, of course, was skeptical.

looking at the map didn't clear up as much as he wished it would. subin didn't even really remember what the last town was they went through. it was so small that it seemed insignificant at the time, only a couple of decrepit-looking old buildings, one of which was a closed gas station. he didn't remember seeing the sign for the town, so they didn't stay, and kept on going.

they wouldn't even be in this predicament if they hadn't slept in so late that morning. they slept until their airbnb in burlington kicked them out, but then sejun wanted to go and visit some event they were having in town, and they ended up doing things until the sun went down. subin scolded him for it, refusing to admit that he had fun.

they left as soon as possible after that, but even then he knew they would probably struggle because sejun insisted on seeing more of vermont before heading home, wanting to visit those cute little towns he had seen on pinterest and tumblr. subin didn't like to deviate from the plan, but he had to admit that seeing the expression on sejun's face as he excitedly showed him all the little photos he had saved to his travel pinterest board made it worth the while.

subin just hadn't expected to get so... well, so lost. he would admit they were lost. according to the map, they should've definitely found another town by now. but accounting for the lack of visibility, and the weather... it's possible they could've gone right past a town without noticing it. and, even if they did find a town, it was unlikely anything would even be open. subin scowled down at the map, cursing sejun for being so endearing and easy to give in to.

"i'll be honest, sejun. i think we're lost." subin said it with a sigh of defeat, folding the map back up and tossing it back down to his feet, where it would stay useless.

"come on, we're not totally lost, right? i mean, you know the general area we're in. right?" even the way sejun said it was unconvincing.

"i have no idea where we are. we haven't been past any buildings in hours. and this rain is way too dangerous—what if we skid and get into an accident? and it's so late, too, i know you must be tired. i know i am and i'm not the one driving. let's just sleep here for the night and wait it out, okay?"

"just—just give me a minute to think." sejun looked distressed now, and subin didn't like it. he felt like, somehow, he was the cause. that it was his fault they were lost and stranded out in the middle of a giant forest. but, he knew it wasn't true. both of them had contributed equally, by being irresponsible and too spontaneous.

however, subin had to admit—spontaneity was exhilarating when it was with sejun. he had been enjoying being on this trip together, just the two of them exploring so many places they had never been and seeing so many new things. it had been tugging on his heartstrings a little bit, as much as he would never admit it, and his feelings for sejun were back tenfold.

they had started all the way back in freshman year, when they first met as roommates. like any young, stupid gay, he had fallen for the first handsome guy that was nice to him, and sejun was infuriatingly nice. his feelings had mostly faded away after a few years of knowing each other, and now, into their third year of friendship, they had come back in full force over the span of a two-week trip. subin supposed it must've been easy for him to ignore them before when they were both so busy with schoolwork, but school was completely out of both of their minds on this trip. they had become so close, much closer than they had been, that subin knew it was getting dangerous for him. the last thing he wanted was to slip up and say something he'd regret.

as they sat there in silence, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts, subin spotted something interesting in the scenery. the whole trip, he had been focusing on it. despite it seeming repetitive to some, he appreciated the nature, as their usual landscape was endless skyscrapers and concrete. the trees here were much thicker than he was used to, but they weren't ridiculously thick. forests like that didn't really exist anymore. even with how dark it was, almost pitch black outside the car and mostly illuminated by the headlights, he could see—there was a small dirt path leading into the woods.

"sejun, look," subin said, pointing at it. it was to the right of their car, heading straight into the darkness. there was no signage, so it could really be anything.

"what is it?" sejun leaned forward to look past subin, confusion on his face.

"there's a path." at his words, sejun's expression turned concerned, almost fearful.

"wait, you're not suggesting—"

"what if there's a house, or something? we could ask for help." subin knew it wasn't one of his better ideas, but it's not like they could do much else. and he knew sejun wouldn't want to sleep in the car, so what would the harm be in trying their other options?

"no way, are you crazy? that could lead to anything. also, if it's a house, where's the driveway? the mailbox? the address?" sejun was starting to sound panicked, and for a moment subin wondered why before remembering just how much of a scaredy-cat sejun was. he'd admit that he didn't really want to explore a dark forest during a storm either, but with sejun by his side he felt like they'd be fine.

"it could be a back entrance or something, i don't know. but if there's a path that means someone had to make it, so there must be people nearby, right?" even to his own ears his logic was flawed, but he didn't care. anything would be better than sitting here and waiting it out with this strange, unsettling tension between them. he didn't like it, he wanted to change the mood between them, and if a little bit of a terrifying adventure is what it took then that's what they would do.

"yeah, it could mean that, but stuff out here is so old, that path could've been there for decades or longer. there's so many wild animals out here, too, it would be stupid."

sejun did have a point. wild animals is actually something he hadn't even considered. bears were common in this type of environment, as well as lots of other things. but, if a bear really wanted to attack them, it could do so even if they stayed in the car. the car was no safer than a potential house.

"okay, but, hear me out. either there's nothing at the end of the path and we turn around and come back, or we find a house or something to help us out, and we get out of here faster."

"yeah but... it's just. it's kind of..." sejun bit his lip, seeming nervous.

"kind of what? scary?" subin couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face. he hated how cute he found it that sejun was scared, even though it made complete sense.

"it's really eerie out here, subin. i don't like even sitting here parked like this. feels like someone's watching us." the way he said it was tired, and scared, and his words sent a shiver down subin's spine. he didn't relate, and didn't feel watched at all, but just the idea of it—more than unsettling.

"don't be scared, i'm with you. i'll protect you." subin said it lightly, like he was joking, because he didn't want the mood to get any more serious than it was. sejun's fear was infectious, and subin wanted to ease his fears as much as possible for both of their sakes.

"promise if we don't find anything we'll come right back to the car?" sejun's voice sounded small, and shaky.

"promise." subin said it with as much sincerity as possible.

"okay, but you have to hold my hand. i don't want to lose you in the dark." sejun pouted, playing with his hands, and subin's heart leapt into his chest. in all their years of friendship, they had never held hands before.

"i—i can do that." absentmindedly, subin wiped his palms on his jeans, not even knowing if they were sweaty or not.

"then let's go."

they grabbed one of their bags and put some necessities in it, in case they ended up not coming back to the car—a change of clothes, some water, and a blanket or two. they also brought the map and the flashlight. at the advice of sejun, they didn't bring any food for fear of bears.

the rain was coming down so heavily that umbrellas wouldn't help much, so they awkwardly shuffled their heaviest, most waterproof coats on and flipped the hoods up before running from the car to the trees. the thickness of the leaves overhead would protect them from most of the rainfall. subin locked the car remotely before putting the keys into their bag. they took one moment to look into the wooded path, shining the flashlight down through the trees, before setting off.

subin didn't forget sejun's request, either, and grabbed his hand right away, lacing their fingers together. it was definitely comforting, because actually being in the dark forest was a lot more terrifying than it had seemed in theory. he couldn't even be nervous because of how much he was relying on the comfort of sejun's presence to push him forward.

they started down the path at as brisk a pace that was safe, and subin had a flashlight in one hand and a terrified sejun in the other. sejun was clinging to his side, like they were glued together, and subin would find it adorable if not for how scared he actually was.

at first glance, the forest didn't seem menacing at all. there was nothing that immediately seemed threatening. it was just a small dirt path surrounded by trees, and nothing else. no animals that he could see, and definitely no other signs of humanity. the darkness was the thing that terrified him—the unknown. the oppressiveness of the forest was definitely felt. their flashlight illuminated it well, but not well enough for his comfort, as only the brightness of daylight would ease his fears. even then, he suspected being here in the daytime wouldn't be much less scary. it was still a vast forest out in the middle of nowhere, and they had nothing to go on—no guidance at all.

they continued on in complete silence for a while, both of them too terrified to even think of making a sound other than their already too-loud footsteps. after what felt like hours but was probably more like twenty minutes, their flashlight shone light on a house of some kind at the end of the path. somehow, this only made subin more terrified, and his heartbeat went wild.

the house seemed less like a house and more like a shack the closer they came to it. it was old, and dilapidated, and made of dark wood. it was also really small, smaller than their dorm back at the university, even.

by the time they made it up to the door, it was obvious that no one had been there in a long time. the outside of it was dirty and unkempt, plants growing all over it and dead leaves covering the roof. however, other than that, it seemed structurally sound. the rain wasn't hitting very hard here, as the trees were thicker than they were back where they started.

subin and sejun stood about ten feet away from the building, silently considering their options. it was clear that no one lived here. someone owned it, probably, as most of the land around here was either owned by someone or part of a national park. whoever owned it hadn't been here in years, and hadn't put any effort into the upkeep of what seemed to be some kind of random shed. there wouldn't be any harm in checking it out, right?

subin moved towards the front door but sejun tugged on his arm violently, forcing him to stay in place.

"we can't just go in there!" sejun hissed in a terrible attempt at a whisper.

"why not?" subin whispered back.

"because what if—it's someone's property! we can't just—"

"i didn't see any ‘no trespassing’ signs back there. i checked. whoever owns this doesn't give a shit about it sejun. this is our best chance of having a good night's sleep."

"you think i'm gonna sleep well in there?"

"you'll be with me, come on," subin said, trying to comfort him as much as he could. they had blankets, and a potential roof over their heads. it seemed much more safe than the car.

"okay, fine, fine, just—hurry up." sejun continued to cling to his arm as they approached the building.

the door was surprisingly unlocked. subin had expected at least that basic level of security, but when they opened the door to find the shed almost completely empty except for a few pieces of old and ugly-looking furniture, it made more sense. there wasn't much inside to actually protect.

in one corner, there was a large empty shelf against the wall, and in the other, there was an old mattress, directly on the ground and completely bare. fantastic, now subin would have to spend time convincing sejun to sleep on that.

"subin," sejun whined, dragging out the end of his name. "this place is gross! let's just leave."

"it's not that bad. it's barely worse than that motel we stayed at outside of portland, remember?" subin smiled at the memory. objectively, it should've been a terrible one, but he remembered it fondly because he was with sejun. it was also the first time they got to share a bed due to a mistake on the motel's part. "in some ways, it's nicer, see? this place actually has a locking door. it's like camping but more glamorous." subin shut the door behind them, and locked it with the bolt.

sejun seemed to visibly relax, both from subin's attempt to comfort him and the fact that the door had a lock. the shed was so shabby that if someone truly wanted to get inside they could, but the lock definitely made it harder. it put both of them at ease.

upon closer inspection, the mattress wasn't actually as dirty as it initially seemed. it was surprisingly clean; the only thing marring its surface was a few water stains. it still didn't look new, per se, just... usable. it would have to do. they would definitely be more comfortable sleeping here than sitting upright in the car all night, with not much cushioning to support them or room to move around.

"come on, help me set up the blankets," subin said, setting their duffel bag on the floor and struggling to unzip it with one hand, still holding the flashlight in the other. sejun finally decided to stop complaining and just went along with it. they spread their biggest blanket over the surface of the mattress, to protect them from any potential grossness.

they both got a little more comfortable, taking off their shoes and coats before settling in on the mattress together under their smaller but much thicker and warmer blanket. the mattress was comfortable enough, with about the same amount of stiffness as any mattress in a shitty motel, so it would definitely do. sejun seemed to think the same thing, stubborn acceptance showing on his face as he got comfortable.

despite sharing the mattress, they didn't lay very close together. there was plenty of room for the both of them, and subin was worried about how it would come off if he got too close, even though he wanted to. it was kind of cold in there without his coat on, even with the blankets, and he wouldn't mind sharing each other’s warmth. above all, he didn't want to make sejun uncomfortable and be presumptuous, so he didn't do anything.

"goodnight, sejun," subin said through a yawn. exhaustion overtook him quickly now that the adrenaline of their little adventure was wearing off. he fell asleep before he could hear sejun's reply.

+

"—bin, subin, wake up!" sejun's anxious voice roused him from his sleep. subin blearily opened his eyes and tried to grasp consciousness. how long had it been?

"what is it?" subin mumbled, voice still laced with sleep. it was pitch black in the room, and he couldn't see sejun at all but he could feel his hand gripping his arm and gently shaking him. sejun was a lot closer now, too.

"did you hear that?" sejun sounded terrified, whispering as quietly as he could. subin tried to listen, but he didn't hear anything.

"i was asleep," subin said, rubbing at his eyes blearily.

"you really didn't hear that? it was so loud, i—i'm scared, subin," sejun trailed off, voice cracking. immediately, subin felt more alert. was sejun so scared that he was actually crying?

"hey, hey, don't cry, it's okay, i'm here," subin said, trying his best to be comforting and reaching out for sejun in the darkness. subin wrapped an arm around sejun's torso and pulled him closer. sejun followed him, until they were just inches apart and could feel each other's warmth. subin could feel sejun shaking, and concern spiked in his chest.

even though sejun was three years older than subin, and bigger than him, too, he was still such a baby when it came to things like this. normally he would tease him, because it was worth teasing, but right now he seemed so genuinely terrified and worked up over whatever noises he heard that it would be unnecessarily cruel. even if it was just his imagination going into overdrive and making him scared, he was still scared, and that mattered.

"i'm sorry for waking you up, i feel so stupid, but i just—there's so many noises, and—"

as he spoke, something that sounded like branches snapping sounded in the distance. subin's current focus was on comforting sejun and calming him down, so he would never admit that the sound drove a small spike through his heart. that kind of sound was common in the forest, and was nothing to be afraid of unless it came very, very close, but the irrational part of him wanted to panic, too.

instead, he rubbed his hand up and down sejun's back and pulled him even closer. it was hard to tell in the darkness of the room, but they were facing each other, inches apart. subin's heart rate picked up again for a different reason, and he internally berated himself for having such bad timing. now was not the time to get flustered over how close they were.

another sound rang out.

"subin," sejun whispered, a panicked whine to his voice.

"it's okay, it's probably just an animal. we're safe here, remember? the door is bolted. nothing can get through." subin was unused to having to speak in this kind of tone—the overtly comforting, sensitive kind. but sejun needed him, and when sejun needed him, nothing was out of the question.

"i can't see you," sejun pouted. subin understood what he wanted, and felt around blindly for the flashlight. before sleeping, he had left it right next to the mattress so they could find it easily in the dark.

after finding it, subin switched it on and pointed it towards the ceiling. he sat it on it's base, balanced and pointing upwards so that light filled the whole room. it was incredibly dim, but it was plenty, and the anxiety coming off of sejun already calmed down a little bit just from that.

seeing sejun's face, subin felt his heart twinge painfully again. his eyes were swollen; he really had been crying. without thinking, he ran a thumb through the nearly-dry tear tracks on his cheek.

"you should've woken me up earlier," subin whispered. their proximity felt different now, like they were both more aware of it, and his hand still lingered on sejun's cheek. it seemed like sejun was holding his breath.

"i didn't want you to be annoyed with me, because i know it's dumb."

"i wouldn't have been annoyed. it's not dumb, sejun, you're really scared. i said i would protect you, remember?" subin felt almost hurt that sejun would immediately jump to that conclusion. he didn't know if it was because sejun was feeling upset in general, or whether subin had gone too overboard with his teasing in the past and made him feel that way. whatever it was, it didn't feel good. subin wanted sejun to feel like he could be honest with him no matter what.

"i feel like i should be the one protecting you, since i'm older." sejun smiled a little bit, though it came off as a little sad.

"you don't have to be the braver one just because you're older," subin said, moving the hand on sejun's cheek a little further back, so that he could play with his hair. it always calmed sejun down.

"you're right, but i can't help it."

for a moment, they both layed there in silence, subin being unsure of what to say.

"you know, i've really been enjoying our trip together." subin changed the subject, hoping a distraction would help.

"yeah?"

"i feel like... i feel like we've gotten a lot closer, and i'm really glad." for some reason, it was difficult to admit to that. there weren’t necessarily any implications in that alone, but it felt almost like confessing.

"me too."

hearing that sejun felt the same way warmed subin's heart a little, and made him feel less alone in it. it would've been awful finding out that he had completely imagined them getting closer for the past few weeks, and that it was all in his head, which is something he had actually worried about.

"honestly, i find this kind of exciting."

"which part?"

"this," subin said, gesturing to the room, "sleeping out in this crappy shed in the middle of nowhere. it's like—it's like an adventure. and it's just the two of us." his cheeks flushed at the accidental implication. again, them being alone together didn't necessarily mean anything, but the way he said it definitely came off that way. sejun seemed to catch it too, but elected not to draw attention to it. suddenly, the way subin was resting his hand on sejun's cheek, and the way he was gently running his fingers through his hair, seemed too intimate, but he didn't want to stop.

"i'm still sorry, for being dumb about it. this should be fun."

"seriously, stop that. you're not being dumb. i—i care about you a lot, okay? so don't feel bad about something like this." it was difficult to get the words out, but subin forced himself to because they needed to be said, and were true. and the look in sejun's eyes when he said it—it was so much. subin leaned in to kiss him on the forehead, far too tenderly, but he didn't care.

"subin..." when subin met sejun's eyes again, he couldn't deny what he saw. subin ran his thumb across sejun's cheek again, before leaning in to kiss him.

subin's heart was thumping wildly in his chest the whole time, terrified that he was misreading things somehow, and that at the last second, sejun would shove him away in disgust. but he didn't. sejun melted under him, and his lips were so soft. it made subin's head spin to realize he was finally kissing lim sejun, the lim sejun he had dreamed about kissing so many times.

when they pulled apart, there was only a second before subin started to giggle, out of nerves and out of disbelief.

"what is it?" sejun said, smiling.

"i just—i can't believe i just kissed you." subin stopped a second later, face growing more serious. "was that okay?"

"definitely," sejun started, cheeks flushing. "this whole trip, i felt like we got much closer, but i was too worried i was reading things wrong and i didn't want to say anything and ruin it."

"i guess we're lucky that i was brave enough to just go for it then, huh?"

sejun didn't say anything, and just moved closer, wrapping his arms around subin until they were tangled up together. subin was definitely warm now, and much happier than he had been several hours ago. sejun kissed him again, short and sweet.

"goodnight, subin. thank you." sejun said, eyelids drooping. now that he had calmed down completely, he seemed exhausted. subin definitely understood why. he had been driving all night, and then hadn't been able to sleep yet because he was too terrified. subin himself was starting to feel the pull of sleep again. as much as he wanted to keep talking, or kissing, he didn't have the energy for it.

subin awoke later that morning with sejun pressed tightly against his back, arm wrapped around his torso like a vice, and his face tucked into subin's neck. it was surprisingly comfortable. he almost didn't want to get up, but in daylight, the realization that they were sleeping in an abandoned and disgusting shack really started to kick in, and he wanted to be out of there. that, and he was starting to get hungry.

after sejun woke up, they packed their things, and headed back to the car hand in hand. subin would drive today to give sejun a little break, hopefully finding a nice restaurant they could have breakfast at somewhere along the highway. it would take a while, but after that, they would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
